leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malzahar/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * can s by spamming abilities at spawn. This can be useful at beginning of game by using an ability to quickly decimate the enemy minions in your lane. *Never underestimate . It is extremely effective at turning team fights, both damaging, and silencing as many enemies as possible. It can also deal half damage and silence through a spell-shield if both beams hit at different times (i.e. not right in the middle) *Casting on an enemy creep that is about to die is a good way to farm minion kills or harass safely because of its chain reaction. * At rank 5, with about 100 Ability Power, it can completely kill a melee and caster minion at full health. * will still gain gold and xp from anywhere on the map if finishes off the minions. This is useful both to avoid being denied and to continue to farm aggressively all game long. *Leveling up early in the game is a great way to harass enemy champions without using any mana. Simply cast it on a wave of minions near the enemy champion and auto-attack the infected minion until it spreads to the champion. This results in around 50 gold, almost no mana lost (you might have gained mana), and the enemy champion being out of 100-200 HP.At rank 1 it takes 6 minion kills to fully refund the mana cost. At rank 2, 3, 4, and 5 it takes 5 minion kills to fully refund the mana cost. *Against a single target, is Malzahar's most mana-efficient damage ability even if it doesn't jump, and is his only harass that won't push his lane. *There is a bug where two nearby will not both propagate. Try to avoid casting a second copy in big minion waves, and be aware of an enemy Malzahar. . * is very good at harassing enemies under a turret . and both have excellent range, and can be used to harass or finish off enemies under a turret. and both take a second before they deal their damage, allowing you to get back out of turret range. * has a suppression effect; it disables the use of Summoner spells and is not affected by . However, the suppression effect of his ultimate can be canceled by , so be careful of champions with it. *During a team fight use to disable any high DPS or healers for your team to pick off quick. When carefully aimed it can be used through some walls in Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. * is great in a solo lane (1v1). When an enemy champion with less than half health at level 6 takes the , , , combo it is nearly always a guaranteed kill. *A combo of , , , , and will kill all but the toughest champions while making a great 1v1 champion. Build Usage * is a great item for considering he has no real escape mechanism or crowd control other than . * Using a is another good idea for more survivability and so your ultimate cannot be interrupted by an enemy with a stun or silence. * gives you a nice Spell Vamp and Ability Power boost that yeilds positive results. ** With a powerful , you can use it on a minion in one lane, and move to another and have a small increase in health! ** Combing 's moves can heal a good chunk of your health and slay a champion. * You cannot use the active in conjunction with - it will interrupt the spell. * can be built as a pusher as well, with 1 or 2 Voidlings he is able to put out a considerable amount of damage on turrets. Don't be afraid to buy if you are feeling confident enough to push! Recommended Builds Countering * and might give an enemy second thoughts about trying to suppress you with . also blocks the supress through and 's . ** Keep in mind, however, that the laser will still be damaging you even while out of the suppression. To break the tether, you must get out of the spells range. * 's abilities deal magic damage so getting more than 100 magic resist can severely hinder the amount of damage he puts out. * If you see one of your allies under the effect of you can stun or silence the enemy out of the channeling and turn it into a 2v1 fight. Category:Champion Strategies Category:Malzahar Guides